


Oscuridad que engendra oscuridad

by Rahzel



Category: Zetsuai and Bronze
Genre: Bondage, Fictober2020, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzel/pseuds/Rahzel
Summary: Kouji tiene miedo de perder a Takuto, de que vuele lejos de él, como siempre lo ha soñado... como siempre lo ha temido, como jamás lo va a permitir.
Relationships: Izumi Takuto/Nanjou Kouji
Kudos: 2





	Oscuridad que engendra oscuridad

Le había dicho que no, pero Kouji era Kouji y era muy difícil hacerlo ceder cuando se le ponía algo en la cabeza, en especial, si tenía que ver con Takuto. Si dependía de él, lo tomaría y encerraría en esa habitación por el fin de los tiempos. Él no necesitaba la música, Takuto tampoco necesitaba el futbol y con lo que había ganado en sus años de estrella podría vivir tranquilamente el resto de su vida sin necesidad de volver a poner un pie en un escenario. No lo necesitaba ni lo quería, sólo quería a ese hombre. Kouji vivía y moría sólo por un hombre y de eso no existía vuelta.

Esa noche, él sólo pensaba en eso. En realidad, siempre pensaba en eso. Shibuya le reclamaba, pero ya era tarde. Él ya estaba obsesionado con Takuto Izumi y nada lo podría hacer cambiar de parecer, salvo la muerte que lo arrastraría sin poder arrebatarle su amor por él. en su momento, lo había pensado: su amor por él lo llevaría a hacer una atrocidad. Sin embargo, Takuto sabiendo eso, se quedó: no fue a jugar a Italia por él.

Cada fibra de él estaba compuesta por Izumi. Su sangre, sus pensamientos, cada célula en su cuerpo. Su corazón latía por él. Kouji sabía que era egoísta, sabía que estaba loco, pero no era capaz de ser de otra manera. Y tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de que sólo él sintiera de esa manera.

Izumi tenía un brillante futuro en el futbol, él lo sabía bien. Ahora, de nuevo tenía una propuesta que no podía rechazar, pero una vez más, lejos de él. Europa ¿por qué tan lejos de Japón? Otro país, otra vida… e Izumi lejos de él. En sí, no le disgustaba que Izumi se fuera a otro país, pero sí le disgustaba que ese amor fuera creciendo a tal punto que él terminara siendo un accesorio.

Él estaba loco por Izumi.

Izumi lo quería.

Kouji se decía mil veces que no importaba si tan sólo lo quería, importaba que estuvieran juntos y nada más. Pero cuando lo veía correr en el campo tras la pelota, Takuto estaba tan lejos como las estrellas en el cielo. Tenía la certeza de que un día le saldrían alas y no lograría alcanzarlo jamás una vez alzara vuelo ¿y cómo podría? Mientras Izumi era ligero como una pluma, él tenía el peso metálico de su brazo que le impediría alzar vuelo esté donde esté.

—No vayas —pidió en tono de súplica, casi sin quererlo. Su voz se había impregnado de esos sentimientos. La piel morena de Izumi brilló cuando le dio la luz. Sus ojos fieros y penetrantes se centraron en él. Esa mirada que lo volvía loco y que había deseado durante seis años hasta dar con el propietario de ojos feroz y tenaces, que llegaban a lo más profundo y oscuro de esa alma desgastada que tenía.

—Kouji.

—¡No lo hagas!

La desesperación se apoderó de él y lo abrazó, tirándolo al suelo. Takuto se revolvió entre los brazos de él, especialmente, por el escalofrío que le había dado el sentir el frío brazo de metal contra su piel tibia. Kouji ya no pensaba y tenía aquella imperiosa necesidad de alejarlo del mundo, de todo y no estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo. Lo deseaba, lo quería, lo tendría a pesar de cualquier cosa que sucediera en el mundo: su destino estaba dirigido hacia una sola persona y era Takuto Izumi.

Takuto no volvió a forcejear, se dejó estar debajo de Kouji. Esos malditos ojos tristes lo podían en más de una manera y quería evitarlos a toda costa. Kouji le besó el cuello, la clavícula y cuando le quitó la camisa, lo ató con ella evitando que moviera sus manos.

—Maldito bastardo. Desátame —le ordenó intentando quitarse el amarre. Kouji sonrió y lo calló con un beso que Takuto respondió con un mordisco. La sangre se mezcló con su saliva, pero no lo detuvo.

Takuto sabía que él era el único que tenía el privilegio de destruirlo y Kouji lo aceptaba sin rechistar.

Él, le arrancó el pantalón de un tirón. Había roto el carril del cierre, pero no le importaba ya, sólo quería poseer el cuerpo moreno una vez más. Se inclinó hacia el frente y lamió sus tobillos. Takuto intentó patearlo, pero lo sostuvo con fuerza con una mano y con su brazo metálico sobre el otro pie, no tenía más movimiento. El cabello blanco de Kouji caía encima suyo, haciéndole cosquillas en la planta del pie izquierdo mientras él lo besaba y subía lento por su piel, entre besos y marcas que dejarían varios días encimas diciéndole al mundo que era de él.

Él era una bestia que se llevaba puesto todo, pero Takuto era el mismo diablo con el poder de destruir a la bestia. Apenas siguió los movimientos de Kouji, cerrando los ojos, sólo el movimiento de su lengua fue el que marcó el camino hasta su ingle. Kouji se detuvo antes de llegar ahí mientras su pareja levantaba las caderas ansioso.

«Maldito bastardo» pensó levantando la cabeza y renegando de que lo dejara con las ganas. Estaba excitado y Kouji llevaba esa promesa de complacerlo en la yema de los dedos y justo ahora, lo dejaba con las ganas.

El cantante alzó la cabeza, sin decir una palabra, se corrió el cabello y relamió sus labios. Takuto de nuevo maldijo y se sacudió buscando rozar su piel con la de él una vez más y que lo complaciera. Pero Kouji se estaba tardando y él sólo pensaba en que quería que lo destruyera con su cuerpo, paso a paso. Respiró agitado y Kouji se inclinó encima engullendo su miembro erguido en su boca. Acarició su ingle y luego, sus dedos caminaron curiosos hacia su trasero presionando levemente alrededor de su ano. Izumi se contorsiono ante el contacto, no tenía demasiado movimiento por lo que Kouji lo mantenía sujeto.

—Hazlo de una vez —jadeó ansioso y eso sólo causó una reacción mucho más provocadora en su pareja. Kouji le dirigió una mirada afilada, de esas que cortan el papel en el aire y se sintió una víctima a quien veía y manejaba como quería: acababa de decir justo lo que Kouji ansiaba oír: quería que le suplicara por más.

—Quédate conmigo —le susurró en el oído colocándose en su entrada y empujando fuerte dentro de él. Takuto gruñó y gimió algo inentendible. Kouji soltó un gemido lastimero sujetando una de sus piernas contra su cuerpo y de nuevo, volvía a dirigirle esa mirada triste, esa tristeza oscura que lo engullía. Takuto hacia tiempo se había dado cuenta de que esa oscuridad lo absorbía y sólo había más oscuridad, tampoco tenía muchas opciones considerando el camino que había tomado al quedarse con Kouji. Volvió a mirarlo y en cuanto Kouji apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Takuto, con sus reducidos movimientos, levantó la cabeza y le mordió el cuello.

«Maldito bastardo. Maldito bastardo» pensó una y otra vez hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y lo soltó. Y como si eso hubiese excitado más a Kouji, lo embistió más fuerte antes de buscar sus labios y saborear su sangre, su propia sangre mezclada con la saliva y el sabor de Takuto. Él mismo se daba cuenta de lo retorcida de la escena, de lo rotos que ambos estaban. Él sabía que era el único que tenía ese poder sobre Kouji y no iba a cederlo a nadie más.

A nadie.

Los cabellos blancos de Kouji cayeron sobre su mejilla haciéndole cosquillas, sentimiento que quedó obnubilado cuando volvió a moverse con fuerza. El brazo metálico de Kouji rozaba su pecho y le causaba escalofríos. Estaba demasiado frio y su cuerpo emitía tanto calor como un volcán en erupción. No se lo diría, pero él lo encendía de esa manera, como ninguna mujer había conseguido hacerlo. Recordaba la burla que le había hecho Hirose cuando lo violó diciéndole que le enseñaría lo que era el buen sexo, pero él se daba cuenta de que, lo mejor lo tenía ahí. Era extraño, loco, retorcido, ¡enfermo! Pero disfrutaba cuando Kouji le hacia el amor de esa manera, aunque odiara ver sus ojos, lo disfrutaba.

—Desátame —le ordenó.

—No quiero —respondió Kouji moviendo su cadera mucho más fuerte contra él. El sonido de sus cuerpos reclamaba toda la habitación como propia, sus jadeos y gemidos, todo era parte del paisaje que iban construyendo los dos.

—Desátame.

—¿O qué? —lo retó dirigiendo su mano hacia sus testículos, apretó su dedo pulgar contra ellos y vio con deleite como Takuto se mordía el labio conteniéndose las ganas de gemir. ¿cuántas veces lo haría contenerse el orgasmo? Las que fueran necesarias hasta que aprendiera que nunca iba a escapar de él… a menos que lo matara.

—Me iré.

De repente, el silencio inundó la habitación. La mirada fría de Takuto se apoderó de Kouji que quedó quieto ante tal amenaza, pero al cabo de unos instantes, sonrió inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante. Su cabello cayó como una lluvia sobre su rostro y volvió a apretar las bolas de Takuto elevando su dedo lentamente por su miembro.

—Si estás atado, jamás te irás —aseveró él y volvió a embestirlo hasta correrse dentro de Takuto. Salpicó su trasero con su semen y no estando satisfecho con eso, quitó su miembro y terminó de correrse sobre su abdomen, cubriendo la cicatriz de su cadera con su semen como una muestra de superioridad. Aún no le había brindado el primer orgasmo a su amante y por cómo iban las cosas, no iba a dárselo hasta que consiguiera lo suyo: a Takuto por siempre con él.

—Desátame, idiota —bufó molesto y ansioso. Takuto se veía más que nada, desesperado por eso. Kouji, lo ignoró por completo y volvió a usarlo de almohada, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, jadeando complacido y cansado.

—Muérdeme. Me gusta sentir sus dientes en mi piel, no sabes cómo me pone eso —lo miró de reojo y vio la fiereza que había en el rostro de Takuto. Nunca había sido alguien angelical, no, jamás. Izumi era ese tipo de hombre duro, feroz, y especialmente, de mirada ruda. Esa mirada llena de pasión y rabia era lo que lo había atraído antes y ahora, lo enloquecía en cada maldito momento.

Él no dijo nada, resignado a que Kouji se saliera con la suya, suspiró y guardó silencio. Hacia rato que no forcejaba, estaba rendido a seguir atado y a merced del cantante, además, le dolían las muñecas y eso iba a dejar marcas en su piel y no tendría cómo disimularlo.

—Me quedaré —dijo mientras miraba el techo. Kouji se levantó de golpe, con los ojos tan abiertos que iban a salirse de sus orbes. Incrédulo, tomó el rostro de Takuto por el mentón y mantuvo la mirada fija con él.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

—Sí —respondió y le dedicó una leve sonrisa, de esas tiernas y que eran capaz de derretir a Kouji o ponerlo a mil. En este caso, ambas situaciones eran perfectas. Besó a Takuto, aunque esta vez, con mayor delicadeza, ya no con la bravura de antes, sino con ternura, disfrutando de la textura de sus labios y el sabor de su boca. Delineó su mentón beso a beso, bajando por su cuello y su pecho hasta llegar a su cicatriz y lamerla junto a sus fluidos mientras una mano traviesa volvía a la entrepierna de Takuto.

Kouji era demasiado para él, a veces, no estaba seguro de ser capaz de seguirle el ritmo y en otras, se olvidaba de qué es lo que hacía y por qué, como ahora donde su voluntad quedaba dispersa entre deseos; en las sabanas; en Kouji y en nadie más.

El cantante saboreó sus labios acariciando la parte interna del muslo todo esto, sin dejar de mirar a su amado una sola vez, como si estuviera pendiente de cada una de las expresiones de Takuto. La piel morena brillaba por el sudor; sus ojos también emitían un destello llamativo, como los de un gato en medio de la oscuridad, un gato pardo que él no dejaría volver a escapar. El cantante sonrió y se acercó a su ingle, sacó su lengua y saboreó la punta de su miembro lentamente. Takuto gimió y pronto, acabó gruñendo malhumorado, con ese vocabulario tan vulgar que él tenía, pidiéndole, exigiéndole que lo folle de una vez y lo deje llegar al clímax. Esta vez, no lo dudó y metió su miembro en su boca. Su lengua presionaba contra el tronco al igual que sus labios y su mano, su única mano, masajeaba sus testículos, jugueteando con ellos, haciendo que él se contorneara en la cama y emitiera aquellos sonidos que amaba escuchar, los únicos que quería escuchar eran esos: cuando le daba placer a Takuto. No tardó mucho más en correrse. El semen se derramó por la comisura de sus labios y el jadeo cansado se hizo presente. El pecho de Takuto subía y bajaba con rapidez después de haberse corrido… después de tantos amagues que él le había hecho. Kouji se limpió los labios con la mano después de beberlo todo y se acostó al lado de él, cubriéndolo con la sabana.

—Desátame —volvió a exigir Takuto, pero él no le hizo caso. Lo cubrió hasta el pecho y lo abrazó luego de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Será mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, gente linda! ¿Cómo están? Aquí me ven de nuevo, dejando un aporte al fandom más que muerto de Zetsuai, pero yo amo a Kouji y mientras tenga ideas, voy a seguir subiéndolas, que seguro hay alguien que lo lee ¿No?
> 
> Este fic participa de un reto que no llegue a terminar este año en tiempo y forma, pero que voy a hacer de todas formas y es el #Fictober2020. El primer día es el Bondage y ha terminado con esta escena, que no hay dos personajes tan buenos para llevar a cabo esto que ellos dos.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
